


Even More Than She Loved Herself

by themacerlife



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Toni Topaz, Cheryl is a lawyer, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Protective Toni Topaz, Soft Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Soft Toni Topaz, Toni has a son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themacerlife/pseuds/themacerlife
Summary: “It was so hard, Cher… for so long I didn’t know how I was going to be able to take care of him, especially as he got older and could pick up on things. Then you come into our lives and suddenly everything feels good again. It’s like you’re the last piece to this family… Mason has never taken to someone so strongly and I feel like… I feel like if I have you, I can do this.”Toni and Cheryl find each other again and learn how to co-parent a four-year-old. Eventual angst, protective Cheryl, super moms, and super soft Toni!





	Even More Than She Loved Herself

It is not easy being Cheryl Blossom.

Years have passed since her _loveless_ childhood and her love- _filled_ high school days.

She went to college, got her law degree and is actively practicing in Riverdale, a place she _never_ thought she would return.

Being back in a town with the memories of her dead family members or her ash-filled estate was challenging, to say the least, but Toni Topaz always had a pull that Cheryl could not defy.

They stumbled upon each other at a charity gala in the city. Toni was covering it all and Cheryl was attending, without a date and without a colleague she cared to classify as a ‘friend.’

_“You look incredible, Cher.”_

_The nickname came too easily and the blush that flooded Cheryl’s cheeks was unavoidable._

_“Thank you, Toni. You look tres chic as well.”_

_Toni glanced down at her simple gown and shrugged, “My camera and notepad are not the most fashionable accessories, but this is the only fancy thing I own right now.”_

_Cheryl bit her lip. She had so many questions from that statement alone and she glanced around the room, suddenly not interested at all in potential partners or funders._

_“What are you doing after this?”_

_Toni’s eyebrow rose and a small familiar smirk appeared on her face, “Wait, Cheryl Blossom, the most powerful lawyer in the state, wants to hang out with little ol’ me?”_

_Cheryl turned her head, trying to fight the shit-eating grin threatening to emerge through her bright red lips and shrugged, “Maybe I don’t want to go back to an empty hotel room just yet.”_

_The reporter took a step forward and wrapped her fingers around Cheryl’s forearm, “Hey, Cher, I would love to hang out with you, okay? Just give me an hour to throw this story together and then I’m all yours.”_

_Cheryl positively beamed and Toni had to resist the urge to grab her camera and take a photo of it._

Call it fate, call it happenstance, but Cheryl and Toni were inseparable yet again.

It was not easy building up their relationship after it had crumbled during their college days. It was even harder to do it with a four-year-old running around and getting sick on the nights one or the other spent hours planning romantic outings.

Mason Topaz looked just like his mother, with dangerous brown eyes and beautifully toned skin, and Cheryl fell in love with him almost as fast as she realized she _needed_ Toni in her life, son and all.

_“Hey, TT. How’s your day? Mine has been absolutely exhausting.”_

_Toni sighed into the phone, “Same on my end. Um, babe, you know how I told you I had a whole evening planned out for us?”_

_She could practically_ hear _Cheryl’s excitement._

_“Yes! It is the only thing getting me through these trials.”_

_The redhead heard tiny coughs in the background and her tone changed immediately._

_“Is that Mason? Is he at work with you?”_

_There was some shuffling on the phone and Cheryl assumed it was Toni helping Mason take a sip of water._

_“Yeah, the babysitter called around lunchtime and said Mason had a small fever. By the time I picked him up, he was coughing and sneezing. He has been at the office with me all afternoon.”_

_Cheryl slammed her case files closed as Toni continued, “I’m sorry, babe, but I don’t think we can have our date night tonight. When Mace gets sick, all he really wants are cuddles and I don’t feel comfortable leaving him with anyone…”_

_“Toni, do not apologize. I am leaving my office now and will stop by to take him back to my place. Meet us there when you’re done, alright? A night in with our sick little man is exactly what I want to do.”_

_She heard Toni’s relieved sigh as she grabbed her purse and briefcase, all but strutting out the door._

_Calling out to her administrative assistant about a ‘family emergency,’ Cheryl asked to speak to Mason._

_“Hey, Mace, how are you feeling?”_

_“Cherry? My nose is stuffy…”_

_“Sounds like it. Would you be alright if I came by and picked you up? We can go back to my house and make dinner for Mommy.”_

_She listened to Mason hum, thinking to himself, before his currently scratchy voice fluttered through the phone, “Will Mommy be home for bedtime?”_

_Cheryl pulled open the door of her Audi and climbed in as she explained, “Mommy will be home for bedtime. We can make dinner and then watch Paw Patrol until she gets there, okay?”_

_“Okay! Mommy, Cherry is coming to get me!”_

_Chery laughed as the boy obviously was no longer interested in the phone and she waited a moment until Toni got it back._

_“Cher, are you okay with this? He can get grumpy when he is sick.”_

_“I’m sure, TT. I’m pulling out now. Be there in 15.”_

It was not easy to listen to Toni talk about the mistakes she made after college, with little direction or ideas of what she wanted to do with her life. She rekindled her relationship with the Southside Serpents and fell, head first, into the world of late nights and drug runs.

She doesn’t know who Mason’s father is and she does not intend to find out. Rather, she got a job shortly after learning of her pregnancy and has been working her way through the ranks at local newspaper ever since.

_“What’s on your mind, babe?”_

_Cheryl placed two mugs of tea on the coffee table and slid under the over-sized blanket Toni was covered with on the plush couch in her living room._

_Mason had gone to bed a few hours earlier, tucked in and snoring lightly in Cheryl’s guest room._

_A late night talk show played softly on the television and Cheryl had enjoyed every minute of their quiet night at home. She was able to catch up on some cases as Toni laid on top of her, dozing off between episodes of their favorite sitcom._

_Cheryl felt a rush of affection every time Toni began snoring, identical to the child sleeping in the next room. She would place a few soft kisses to Toni’s head and tug her closer before turning back to the stack of papers in her hands._

_When Mason stumbled out of the room rubbing his eyes and clutching his ratty blanket, Toni had peeled herself away from the redhead, who made her way to the kitchen while she waited for Toni to return from singing softly until he fell back asleep._

_“Nothing, Cher, I’m fine.”_

_Cheryl rolled her eyes and reached out for Toni’s hand._

_“Liar. Come on, TT, I’m a_ lawyer _.”_

_The teasing in her voice caused a small smile to appear on Toni’s face but it was replaced by a frown only moments after._

_“I feel guilty… This is the fourth night this week Mace and I have stayed over.”_

_Moving even closer, Cheryl smiled, “You know I don’t mind that. I prefer the nights you two are here with me. And we’ve talked about the money thing before. I expect nothing in return. You have spent too many years supporting Mason on your own. Let me take care of you.”_

_With Cheryl’s sentiment, tears gathered in Toni’s eyes and she quickly tried to wipe them away._

_“It was so hard, Cher… for so long I didn’t know how I was going to be able to take care of him, especially as he got older and could pick up on things. Then you come into our lives and suddenly everything feels good again. It’s like you’re the last piece to this family… Mason has never taken to someone so strongly and I feel like… I feel like if I have you, I can do this.”_

_She couldn’t help it- Cheryl surged forward, gently cupping Toni’s face and kissing her soundly._

_Pulling back just enough to look into her eyes, Cheryl brushed their noses together and tucked some hair behind Toni’s pierced ear._

_“I will take care of you, both of you, for as long as you’ll have me. I lost you once, TT, and I will not let that happen ever again.”_

No, it wasn’t easy. There were nights they were both so exhausted, they hardly shared a few words before falling asleep. Other days, neither could get out of work early enough to pick up Mason from his nanny, Alexi, on time.

Cheryl _hated_ Alexi. The Serpent was obnoxious and dubious, often insulting and questioning Toni’s parenting in front of them.

She offered many other childcare services but Toni insisted Alexi could take good care of Mason. He didn’t seem to mind her and Toni would tell the story about the times she was desperate and was able to crash on Alexi’s couch. The only payment she asked for was time with Mason.

It was odd and unfair, and Cheryl had little tolerance for the blonde woman.

_“Hey, Mace, what do you think of Alexi?”_

_The little boy was playing with various plastic toys in the bubble bath Cheryl drew for him. Toni had been called out during dinner to cover a late court decision in the city and the redhead knew baths were a good way to keep the boy calm in the absence of his mother._

_“Alexi is funny and she makes me sandwiches.”_

_Cheryl smiled at the innocence of his thoughts and ran a hand through the wet brown curls on his head._

_“Do you like Alexi’s house more than mine?”_

_It was petty and immature, sure, but Cheryl needed to know that the little boy liked her more._

_“Alexi’s house smells funny. Cherry has lots of toys!”_

_The nickname came naturally at his inability to say her name, and Cheryl adored it._

_“Do you think Mommy would want to live here?”_

_“Yes. Can I come too?”_

_Cheryl’s stomach fluttered at the thought that they could all live together permanently, getting Toni and Mason out of the tiny apartment they currently occupied._

_“Of course! We can even paint your room. What color would you want it to be?”_

_Mason nudged a few of the toys around in the bubbles before he looked up at Cheryl with the brightest smile._

_“Blue! Like the sky! That’s where astronauts live!”_

_Cheryl leaned in closer and squinted at him._

_“How do_ you _know where the astronauts live?”_

_“Because Mommy told me about them. They live in space and count the stars!”_

_Cheryl reached out, gently poking the boy’s tummy over and over, counting out loud, “One, two, three, four, five, six! I’m counting stars too! Does that make me an astronaut?”_

_Mason’s childish squeals and giggles filled the large bathroom as he tried to get away from Cheryl’s fingers._

_“No! Cherry! Stop! You have to be in the sky!”_

_“Well then, we will have to paint the sky on your walls so you can be an astronaut too. How does that sound, Space Mace?”_

_The new name made the boy laugh and reach out for a hug, one that Cheryl gladly accepted._

_Take that, Alexi._

Transitioning to full-time parent was hard but Cheryl got the hang of it. Almost a year after Toni and Mason moved in, Cheryl could not imagine her life any other way.

Their little boy was approaching five years old but was still tiny for his age, something Toni grumbled about often, “He’s cursed, just like me, to be small forever!”

Cheryl could only laugh and pull her tiny girlfriend into a sweet kiss.

It was hard but so worth it.

 

 

 


End file.
